


Even in the Darkest of Times, There is Light

by ADivingQueen



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADivingQueen/pseuds/ADivingQueen
Summary: With Thra dying and the Garthim terrorizing the land, skekGra decides to finally confront the Skeksis. But everything has a cost that must be paid in the end.





	Even in the Darkest of Times, There is Light

“No, no, no!” skekGra cried. “This is all wrong!”He glanced outside of the sanctum and watched in horror as the Garthim tore apart the land. He buried his head into his hands.

_“All those poor Gelfling! What did they do to deserve this?”_

urGoh gently pulled his friend’s hands away. “What… is… wrong?”

“They’re killing everything! We never saw this when we looked into the future. The Skeksis are killing the Gelfling! What are we to do?”

What were they going to do? skekGra and urGoh were now old and hadn’t touched a weapon in many trine. They no longer were the ‘wanderer’ or ‘conqueror.’ Now, they were just urGoh and skekGra. Riddled with shame from his actions, skekGra vowed to never raise the blade ever again. He was quite content with his life with urGoh.

Every day, they built new trinkets to decorate their home, the Circle of the Suns. Then, they would spend hours singing, their tunes carried through the vast emptiness that was the Crystal Desert. Finally, to round off another peaceful day, they would cuddle up together, drifting off to sleep and dreaming about reunion.

“I will go to the Skeksis, and beg them to stop this madness,” skekGra decided, looking into urGoh’s eyes. “I have to do something! I can’t just let those innocent Gelfling die!”

“Then I… will go… with you.”

“No! Please stay here and stay safe. I can’t lose you.”

“The Skeksis… will kill…you.”

Tears flooded down skekGra’s cheeks and dripped silently to the ground. “urGoh, I’m so scared. For Thra, for the Gelfling, for us.” He choked on a sob.

urGoh brushed away the tears. “I am… scared too. But… if we sit here… then Thra will…die.”

“I know,” skekGra whispered. Wiping away tears, skekGra made his decision.

“I’ll go,” he said. “Even if the Skeksis… kill me. I’ll die standing up for Thra. But if I die, then you die too.”

“Then we die…doing what’s… right. I’d gladly… die… for Thra and… for a… better… future.”

urGoh’s slow speech, which normally made skekGra irritated, brought a small smile to his face. Gathering a few items, skekGra felt his heartbreak; urGoh was his true home and now he’d leave him for good.

“Take this,” skekGra said, taking off the triangle-shaped symbol he wore around his neck and placed it on urGoh. “And this,” he added, handing urGoh his staff. “So, you’ll never forget me.”

“How… can I… forget… you?” skekGra blushed slightly and pulled his life-long friend into his arms. “I’ll miss you. Every single day that we’re apart, I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss…you too.”

“I love you urGoh. I’ll never forget you. I do not know what lies beyond this life but I do hope that we will be reunited.”

“I… love… you… too.” skekGra clung tighter, not wanted to let go. Eventually, they broke apart. urGoh then pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper. “Here. I… made… this.” It was a picture of the two of them together. They were holding hands and smiling. skekGra couldn’t control himself any longer and his body rattled with sobs. He didn’t want to do this. He only wanted to stay with urGoh. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered. urGoh placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Take care… old friend.”

Nodding and with a sword by his side, skekGra took his leave through the Breath of Thra. _“I love you more than anything in this world. Never forget that”_ skekGra thought quietly as he looked at urGoh one last time. His heart ached but was filled with hope that they would reunite one day.

…

The Breath of Thra took skekGra to Stone-in-the-Wood. _“This was Rian’s home!”_ he remembered. Looking around, skekGra was horrified at what he saw; dozens of Gelfling lay dead at his feet. Their bodies were all mangled and impaled. Some still holding their weapons, desperate to save their home. And it was not just dead warriors, but mothers and children too. skekGra’s heart broke in two and he sank to his knees. His breathing became shallow and his body froze. Tears began to stream down his face, onto the blood-soaked ground.

“Oh, my Thra, oh my Thra, oh my Thra,” he whispered through tears. “Why are the Skeksis doing this?”

In a fit of anger, he threw down his sword. He wouldn’t touch it ever again. Not after seeing all of the bodies strewn before him. His shame only deepened. “Maybe, if I had not conquered the Gelfling, then this would not have happened. But maybe it would have anyway. I do not know anymore.” His agony was felt by urGoh miles away who peered through his other half’s eyes. This should not have happened. The click clacks of Garthim feet drove skekGra away from his thoughts and into the safety of the surrounding forest. “What are those things?” he wondered as the monstrous crustacean-like creatures surveyed the land, looking for survivors.

_“There are no survivors,”_ skekGra thought sadly. He watched as they looked around before heading off into the woods. “_There must be hundreds of those things.”_ A small crying noise broke him from his thoughts. Following the sound, skekGra came across a baby Gelfling.

“Oh, my Thra,” he breathed. The baby was crying out, most likely for his parents. “Hey there,” skekGra soothed gently, scooping the baby into his arms and cradling him against his chest. “I am not going to hurt you. Shush little one. I will take care of you now.”

“Mama? Papa?” the baby cried.

“I’m afraid your parents won’t be coming back for a long time little one.”

The baby did not cease his crying. In fact, it was only growing stronger. “Hush, little one,” skekGra said and he began to hum tunes that he and urGoh would sing before dozing off to a goodnight’s sleep. After a while, the baby’s cries ceased and he was sound asleep in the Skeksis’s arms. Once he was comfortable, skekGra decided to divert his path for a little bit. He was going to make sure that this child would live his life. Unlike so many others that had been killed. “I’ll take you somewhere where they can’t hurt you, I promise,” he whispered gently.

…

skekGra knew the road to the Valley of the Mystics well but ever since the Garthim, things became tricky. He would often spend hours awake just to keep going in case a Garthim would be around. skekGra never did retrieve his sword; he did not want the baby to see the violence. Hundreds of bodies lay along the pathway and Thra felt so empty. skekGra’s heart hung heavy with sadness. He never wanted this. _“I cannot lose hope,”_ he thought quietly._ “I will fight until the last breath leaves my body.”_

Exhaustion began to hit as skekGra went for a fourth night without rest. But he didn’t care. He was almost at his destination with baby sleeping soundly in his arms. The baby seemed to be quite content and it warmed skekGra’s heart. Whenever skekGra felt like he would drop dead, he took out the drawing that urGoh had given him. To most, it would seem like a simple picture of two friends, but to skekGra, it meant the world. This was the closest thing to urGoh, his best friend, by his side. skekGra loved urGoh unconditionally and would do anything for the Mystic. Despite urGoh suffering the same injuries, skekGra would gladly take all of the beatings for him so he would never have to worry about having to see a sword run through his body or a fist in his face. But right now, urGoh wasn’t here to sing away any of skekGra’s nightmares or to give him speeches of encouragement. Instead, skekGra was all alone, trying to keep the sleeping Gelfling safe. _“I won’t let anyone hurt you,”_ skekGra had kept repeating the Gelfling throughout the long nights.

…

Eventually, skekGra reached his destination. He was so very tired and had little to eat or drink; he’d given most of his share to the child whom he had grown quite fond of. “We’re here little one,” he said. The baby had spent most of his time snuggled up in skekGra’s arms, safe from anything that might attack them. It was the Valley of the Mystics. The Mystics had all gone into hiding but the Skeksis dared not to come after them due to the connection they shared. The baby yawned and woke up from his long nap as the Three Brothers shined down on them. urSu, the leader of the Mystics, approached him. “What do you want Skeksis? You are not welcome here.”

“Please, wise one. I am skekGra the Heretic. Counterpart to urGoh the Wanderer and I have come to request your help.”

Whispers stirred among the other Mystics at the mention of urGoh. “Ah, the Heretic. We have heard much about you. How does urGoh fare?”

“He is well. I left him back at the Circle of the Suns for his protection. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“You ask for assistance but the Mystics cannot fight the Garthim. I’m afraid you have to ask the Skeksis if you want them gone.”

_“Garthim? Is that what they’re called? Oh, well.”_ “Actually, I have come to ask a favor. I found this baby Gelfling on my travels and he is alone. I can’t raise him for I fear my presence will only lead to his doom. The Skeksis never come here and I was wondering if you would raise the child. The Garthim killed his family and destroyed his home. I assume you know of the destruction of Stone-in-the-Wood.”

“We will gladly take in the child. Does he have a name?” skekGra thought for a moment. “His name’s Jen.” It was a simple name meaning ‘fair one.’

“Jen then, we welcome him to our home,” urSu said, taking the baby from skekGra’s arms. “Goodbye, little one,” skekGra whispered.

“Come, stay for a while and rest up,” urSu offered. “I have to continue on,” skekGra said. “I am going to the Skeksis to bargain a truce.”

“A bargain for truce ends in your death,” urSu warned. “And urGoh’s.”

“I know,” skekGra responded, his heart heavy. “But it is a sacrifice that I am willing to make for Thra.” “And urGoh?”

“Both urGoh and I are prepared to accept the consequences.” “Such a brave soul. A strong spirit is good to have in times of peril. But I insist that you drink and eat something before you continue.”

skekGra agreed on a quick meal; he was very hungry after all. urSu curiously looked at the Skeksis. He noted the faded tan and red robes that skekGra wore, the collar around his neck, his bound extra arms and finally, the nail embedded in his head. “The Skeksis hurt you,” urSu noted. skekGra froze and looked up, surprised. “Yes, they have,” he replied quietly before going back to his meal. His thoughts going back to that fateful day, many trine ago…

_(Flashback) _

_“HERETIC! HERETIC! HERETIC!” the Skeksis yelled. _

_“HE MUST BE PUNISHED!” _

_The staffs of the Skeksis tapped the floor in unison as the punishment was carried out._

_ First, they stripped his robes from his body, leaving him almost fully naked. His skin was covered in tiny scratches from their talons. skekGra didn’t need to look up so see the mocking smiles and laughter coming from his tormentors. _

_Then, skekGra’s second pair of arms were both dislocated and broken before being bound tightly to his back. Not that those arms were any good but the pain that followed was nearly unbearable. _

_Next, they forced a collar around his neck; it was sharp and bit into his neck, laboring his breathing only slightly._

_ Finally, the Ritual Master hammered a nail into his head, to remind him that he would always be Heretic from that day forth. Blood spilled from his head on to the floor. They made him clean that floor afterward. He still remembers the blood seeping into his rags. It was sticky and covered his hands by the time he was done. _

_After beating him up some more for their own pleasure, the Emperor had him thrown out of the castle and subsequently exiled for eternity. _

_(End Flashback)_

skekGra was pulled back from his flashback as he finished eating. Having to continue his journey, he thanked the Mystics for their hospitality and headed off, making sure to say goodbye to Jen. Deep down, he prayed that the child would be the Gelfling destined to defeat the Skeksis. But only time would tell.

…

The days blended together as skekGra ceased to rest, fearing that a Garthim would kill him before is quest was completed. Occasionally, he would close his eyes for a few hours but even then, he would remain vigilant. Whenever skekGra began to struggle during his long walks through Thra, he’d look at the drawing and hum a tune. Anything to remind him of home. He always thought of urGoh as he traveled. He thought of reunion and all their happy memories together. There was one memory in particular that he’d recall. During their early days of living together, they were still trying to get used to each other. One day, however, everything about their relationship fell into place. It became his most treasured memory…

_(Flashback) _

_He woke to a loud, annoying sound. He’d had another nightmare and the last thing he needed was a disturbance. _

_“urGoh! What are you doing? It’s so early!” _

_“Just…singing. It’s good for… the soul.” _

_skekGra hauled himself out of bed and went over to his friend. “And how is it good for the soul?” _

_“Don’t…know. But-” “You don’t know!?” _

_“But it makes me…happy. Join…me.” _

_“Um… no thanks. I don’t even know how to sing.” “_

_It’s… vo…cal…iz…ing. And put… your heart…into it.” “_

_Why are you so slow?” _

_"Perhaps… you are too… fast. Did you dream… again.” _

_A smile of amusement settled on his beak at urGoh’s comeback. “Yeah, it was not a fun dream. Just more death as usual.” He sighed. “They’re not getting any better.” _

_“Sing… with me. You’ll feel… better.” _

_And sing they did. They sang throughout the morning and every morning after. “I… love…you, skekGra. I’ll… always be here…for you.” skekGra felt his eyes water and was pulled into a hug. He was so happy. After that, skekGra never felt alone again. He shared all his dreams with urGoh and slept by his side every single night. That day was the day urGoh had taught him to sing. _

_(End Flashback) _

skekGra wiped tears away from his eyes as he reminisced. It would be a long time before he saw urGoh again. Would he see urGoh again? Surely the afterlife wasn’t that cruel. Hopefully, he would be reunited again with urGoh, just like it was supposed to be. And he wouldn’t be apart from his best friend ever again. His heart was weighted with sorrow in what he was he about do. In his head, skekGra laid out his plan. He would confront the Skeksis and bargain. His life, for Thra. Was he scared? Of course, he was. No one wanted to die. But sometimes, to make things right, selfish thoughts must be replaced with selfless ones. skekGra only regretted not being by urGoh’s side when it happened. He also wished that he had gotten to see Aughra again. He’d seen her once and that was a long time ago, before the division. At last, skekGra stood before the Castle of the Crystal. His body trembled in fear. It had been many trine since he last stepped into the castle. The land surrounding the castle was beginning to lose vegetation and it was clear that Thra was dying. “We should never have touched that crystal,” he thought sadly. “Now Thra is dying.” His heart was filled with sadness. Everything around him was dying, not just the Gelfling. The number of Gelfling bodies he’d past were too many to count and it only broke his heart further. What was a sanctum for all life, had now become a mass grave. skekGra knew that there were some Gelfling left but where they were and how many was another mystery. At the front of the palace, two Garthim sat watch. “I wish to speak to the Emperor,” he said. The Garthim, who either didn’t know who he was or answered to any Skeksis, stepped aside. skekGra knew that things weren’t going to be that easy. He quickly glanced at urGoh’s drawing one last time before heading to the throne room. This was it, the end. … Holding his head high, he marched into the throne room where all the Skeksis were eating a big fancy meal. “They haven’t changed at all,” he sighed. All at once, the loud squabbles ceased and everyone looked up, frozen in shock. The Gourmand dropped his fork while the Ornamentalist nearly choked on his drink. Regaining his composure, it was the Chamberlain that finally answered. “The Heretic has returned. What are you doing here, hmmm?” “skekSil,” the Heretic greeted.

“skekSo,” he addressed the Emperor. “I have come to bargain.”

“What could the Heretic possibly want from me?! I told you that were to never return.”

“Well, I don’t live by your rules anymore. I only ask a very simple favor. Stop this violence. Stop killing the Gelfling. Thra, your home, is dying because of your actions. And in return, I give you my life.”

The Skeksis all laughed at him; their shrill cries rang in his ears but skekGra ignored it. “That nail really did mess up your head!” skekTek said through fits of laughter. “You were messed up before but now, you’re crazier than ever.” “Crazy, old Skeksis!” the Gourmand taunted. skekGra simply blinked. The Gourmand was never particularly threatening, just gross. Still, he had a point. Compared to some of the others, skekGra was much older.

“Take the traitor and lock him up. I’ll converse with him later,” the Emperor commanded. skekSil scrambled out of his chair followed by skekTek. “This way, oh crazy one!” he mocked which was met with more screeches of laughter. skekGra did not answer though and went calmly with them. If the Emperor wanted to talk with him, then he would wait. …

They left him chained up skekTek’s laboratory. His arms and ankles were chained to the chair they forced him in and a collar restrained his head. His gaze wandered around the area, taking in all of the details and equipment that made up the Scientist’s lair. What piqued his curiosity was the row of chairs arranged in front of an open pit of lava and the machine that they were all hooked up to. Whatever twisted experiment that skekTek had come up with was clearly a favorite of the Skeksis. Several different tools lay around the lab and small critters shivered in cages. Eventually, his gaze to the two cages in the back of the lab. There were quiet voices coming from it. He focused his gaze on the creatures in the cage realized that they were Gelfling. He briefly glanced at the chairs and made the connection. Rian did mention that Gelfling were being drained. “This is wrong,” he thought. “So wrong.” He looked again at the Gelfling and recognized one of them.

“Brea? Is that you?” he asked.

“Heretic?” she replied quietly.

“Yes, it’s me. How are you?”

“It was horrifying. Those giant monsters destroyed everything. Killed my sister Seladon. Killed Rian and Deet and Hup.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “I’m sorry,” skekGra responded tears also in his eyes. “They were very kind. Brave too.

“They were. And now, I’m with child. Shortly after the battle, that Dousan Gelfling Rek’yr went out with me. I can’t let the Skeksis hurt my baby girl. So far, they’ve said nothing but I fear they will one day.” She showed the Heretic the small child cuddled up in her arms.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. The Skeksis have yet to drain us. They’ve been saving us for ‘special occasions’ and have decided to use us as experiments. The only reason I’m still alive is that the Scroll-Keeper likes to force me to help him with the library.”

“skekOk always had a penchant for knowledge. Even before I was exiled.”

“Why are you here? Did the Skeksis capture you too?”

“No. I came here by choice. I came to bargain a truce.”

“They won’t listen. Even Seladon tried that and it didn’t work. There’s no more hope.”

“Then we will find some,” skekGra assured her. “urGoh always told me that even in the darkest of times, there is light.”

Brea gave a soft smile, remembering the wise Mystic. The loud footsteps alerted them that skekSo had come.

“At last. The Heretic! I was wondering where you’d gone. It’s a shame that you can’t be at my side to celebrate our victory,” skekSo said. “Tell me what you want and I’ll consider it if it’s good.”

“Please, skekSo, stop this madness. All I ask is for you to let the Gelfling go. The draining is only causing the Darkening to spread further throughout Thra and it affects you too.”

“And yet you’re not affected by it. How?” “Because I choose to stay with urGoh and not consume essence. The Darkening affects everyone but its effects are amplified because of your continued use of the crystal. If you want to save Thra and continue your life, then I suggest you stop this.”

“All lies. The Darkening is real but it doesn’t affect me if I consume essence. Essence makes me stronger.”

“But it’s temporary. It will do more harm than good if rely on it. I may be older than you but I am thriving. An alternative method to becoming stronger is to reunite with the Mystics. We are not whole right now.”

“What are you saying?”

“True happiness can only come from our reunion. We won’t have to rely on the crystal or Gelfling to have a prosperous life.”

“Then no. I’ve never felt more alive right now.”

“If you won’t listen to my solution, then perhaps listen to my offer.” “And what is that?” “Let those Gelfling in your cages go and take my life. I will keep bugging you until you do.”

“No!” Brea whispered.

“Please,” skekGra begged. “I am offering you my life for the Gelflings. Let them go. Stop the Garthim. Give Thra a chance to heal. Maybe by giving Thra a chance, you’ll give yourself a chance for survival as well.”

The Emperor thought for a moment. “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“I scarcely am merciful. But since you come to us, after all these years, ready to face _your_ punishment for _your_ crime and meet_ your_ fate without complaining, I will grant this one spec of mercy. Choose which Gelfling you want to go.”

“I said all.”

“One or none.”

skekGra thought of Brea and her child. “Let Brea go.”

“And the child stays?”

“No, they both go.”

“You’re not afraid of what will happen to you?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll allow it. Just once.”

skekSo went over to the cage and grabbed Brea by her arm, dragging her out. “His suffering is on you,” he whispered. Brea pushed him off and went over to the Heretic.

“Thank you, friend,” she said to him.

“Stay safe,” he told her. “It’s going to be ok.”

The baby looked up at him. “You’re really lucky to have Brea as a mother,” skekGra told her.

skekSo snorted before having a Podling slave escort Brea out of the palace. _“I’m sorry I couldn’t save all of you,”_ skekGra thought, looking at the other Gelfling. “Well then,” the Emperor announced, clapping his hands together. “You’ll be executed at dawn. Until then, I’m sure the other Skeksis have some great plans for you.” skekGra’s eyes didn’t betray the fear that was running through his body. ‘Great plans’ meant torture and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

…

Later that night, the pain began. First, they forced him to watch a Gelfling get drained. skekGra begged skekTek to stop, pleading with all his might. When the awful process was over, skekGra hung his head in despair, a tear spilling onto the floor. He was ashamed to have ever been associated with these creatures. The Skeksis took his clothes afterward, leaving only rags. skekOk found the picture that urGoh had given skekGra. Smiling wickedly, the Scroll-Keeper ripped it up into little pieces and tossed it into the fiery pit. skekGra felt more tears fall from his eyes and thought of urGoh. The Skeksis’ cruel laughter filled the air. skekUng, who was the ‘new’ general since skekVar’s murder by skekSil, flogged him after. The whip cut into his skin, shredding his back. Blood flowed down his back and onto the floor.

_"I wish you were here urGoh. I need you. I love you.”_

Panting after the session, skekGra was thrown to the floor and beaten by the other Skeksis. He curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself from the blows. However, skekTek yanked him to his feet by grabbing the nail. The pain that followed was nearly unbearable. It ripped through his skull like it did when he was first branded. Still holding the nail, skekTek dragged him to the chair, locked him in and left. The Skeksis followed him and skekGra was alone once more.

Back home, urGoh knew that their time was almost up. He knew that by the end of the day tomorrow, he and skekGra would be dead but he wasn’t afraid. Deep down, he knew that skekGra had managed to save some Gelfling.

…

The next morning, skekGra was marched through the castle and out into open. All of the other Skeksis were gathered, excited to witness his demise. They laughed and mocked but skekGra did not look at them. Instead, he looked at Thra, memorizing every single detail. It was a beautiful morning. He also thought of urGoh...

_"The first time he and urGoh slept together, the first time they said, “I love you,” to each other. Then there was that time when skekGra had that awful nightmare and urGoh sang him to sleep. _

_When they spent hours creating little puppets to pass the time, in case a Gelfling came by. All the hours in the forge, creating the Dual Glaive and they gave it to the Groton to look after. Then he remembered holding the lost shard with urGoh. _

_He remembered all the times he and urGoh would sit together and watch the stars and moon and how urGoh would always give him a kiss before bed. Or how he constantly would hug urGoh after the Mystic felt bad for being too slow. _

_How they would rest their heads against each other, how they would lean on each other’s shoulders, how they would cuddle up together at night and dream of a better future for themselves and Thra.” _

skekGra was crying by the time he was in front of the Ritual Master. “On this day, skekGra the Heretic dies,” he announced to the crowd.

“Don’t move,” he commanded.

skekGra faced Thra as the Garthim behind him grew closer. Blocking out the cries of the other Skeksis, skekGra closed his eyes and thought of urGoh and all their happy memories together. _“I love you urGoh. I love you so much and I’ll love you forever. Our time has come.” _

skekGra barely cried out when he felt the large claw stab through him. The blood flowed and covered the ground. This was it, the end. As the light faded, skekGra smiled as he thought of urGoh. And then, he breathed one last time was still. skekGra the Heretic was no more. … The afterlife was beautiful. He was in a grassy field, with the Three Suns shining down on him. 

_"It’s Thra, only a heavenly version!”_ he realized.

He also noticed that he looked different. First off, he was not old anymore or covered in wounds from the other Skeksis. Secondly, he was no longer ‘skekGra the Heretic’ or ‘urGoh the Wanderer’ but GraGoh once more. GraGoh never felt happier. At his side was Deet, Rian, Brea, and Hup. They were not battle-weary anymore, they all looked happy and healthy, just like GraGoh. He learned that by freeing Brea, he’d given her child a chance to grow up and save Thra. She'd died to saving her child who was safe with the Podlings. 

_“Just like Jen,”_ GraGoh remembered.

Smiling, the friends then departed into the afterlife to live happily ever after.


End file.
